Mario and Sonic at Peach's Castle
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Sequel to Mario and Sonic at the Showers. While Peach goes to Daisy's for a slumber party, Mario and Sonic hang out alone in her castle.


It was a beautiful Thursday night, and Peach was on her way to her coach to Princess Daisy's castle. Tonight was Daisy's super special slumber party, with a few extra friends as well. Peach was only going to grab three things with her: a sleeping bag, a bag full of games fit for a slumber party, and her laptop. Before Peach stepped into the coach, she wanted to say goodbye to Mario and ask him to keep watch of the castle. "Will you keep watch when I'm away?" She asked.

"Why won't you let the guards do it?"

"You know how hard they do their job, but Bowser always beats them up easily." They both hugged goodbye, and Mario almost forgot something.

"Oh Princess, you mind if a friend of mine comes over to hang out?"

"I don't mind at all, as long as it's not a goomba or a spiked koopa." She finally stepped into her carriage and blew a kiss to Mario before taking off. The carriage started to fade from Mario's site, and suddenly without warning, someone grabbed his shoulders.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario jumped in shock and landed on his butt to the floor.

"I wouldn't think you would fall for that trick easily." Mario looked up at the creep who almost scared him to death, and it was no other than the blue blur. He lent a hand to help him up.

"I thought you would arrive later." Mario grabbed his hand and lifted himself off the ground.

"Later? I'm an impatient hedgehog, and there's never a time for later. So, you want to give me a tour of this castle?" Sonic ran to the entrance and waited for Mario to open the door. Mario pulled the big doors open and let Sonic in first. When inside, Sonic was in awe at how big the inside of the castle was. "I could come over here all the time and do my daily runs."

"Every foreigner is like this. Peach and I are used to it." Mario put an arm around Sonic's shoulder and they walked to the living room. The room contained a red velvet sofa and love seat with a shiny brown coffee table in the middle. All over the walls were a bunch of shelves with books and glass decorations. Then came the kitchen. The white floors and counters were spotless thanks to the toads who mop and scrub a lot. Mario opened the fridge and took out something that Sonic is familiar with. "Your fox friend of yours told me this was your favorite."

"Tails told you about the chili dogs? Sweet!" Sonic took it from his hands and gobbled it down fast.

"I requested it to the chef here this morning and he made it just for you."

"Tell him I said thanks." They walked down to the bathroom, which was pretty small. Sonic thought it was going to be big due to the castle being humongous. It was just a plain white bathroom with the toilet and everything else. Mario stepped inside and went in the bath tub. "Stand next to me." He commanded.

"What for?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see." Sonic did what he was told.

Mario shouted out what seemed to be a password, "In another castle!" Suddenly, walls were rising around the tub and it turned into an elevator as it went straight down.

"What the..." Sonic was startled as he didn't expect this. The elevator slowed down to a complete stop and opened its doors. They both stepped out and were in a secret hallway. There was only one door, and it was at the other side. "Where are we?" Asked Sonic.

"Follow me." They walked to the other side of the hallway and Mario opened the door. After they stepped inside, Sonic was in awe again. They were in Peach's secret jacuzzi room. It was a huge jacuzzi that could fit ten or twelve people inside to relax in the hot water. "Only Peach, the toads, and I know about this, and you now know. This room is supposed to be a secret, but I won't think she'll mind. Now let's continue the tour." They went back in the elevator and rode up to a different bathroom, which was upstairs.

"Do all these tubs take you to somewhere private?" Sonic couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, but the third bathtub takes you to Peach's second formal dress closet. They couldn't fit in the closet in her bedroom." They got out of the bathroom and walked down the upstairs hallway. They stopped at a room that had two big huge doors that were pink.

"Peach's room, correct?" Mario nodded and unlocked the doors.

"Make sure your shoes are clean." He opened the doors and they stepped in. The bedroom was pink all over: Pink walls, the carpet, the dresser, the flower vase, and of course the bed, that had magenta pillows and blanket. Resting on the bed was a small Mario plush. Sonic picked it up.

"Aww, we know who Peach has a crush on." Sonic taunted. Mario blushed and looked away. Sonic put the plush down and they both went out of Peach's room. Mario relocked the doors and showed Sonic the way to the guest bedroom. The bedroom had a regular-sized white door that was opened all the way. The bedroom itself also looked like it was fit for a princess, but it wasn't all pink. It looked old fashioned with peach shag carpet with a bead that has white pillows and a red quilt. "If anyone was staying with Peach for the night, they would sleep in here?"

Mario nodded and closed the door behind them. "I usually sleep here if Bowser destroys my room again, trying to kill me."

"Well I must say you are pretty lu-" Sonic was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He gasped as a warm hand went down to rub his inner thigh. His heart started to beat faster. Mario turned him around and they looked into each others' eyes for a moment, before slowly locking lips together. Sonic pulled away and blushed. "We can't do it here. What if Peach comes home early or we make a mess?"

"Don't worry about Peach, and we'll find out how to clean it up." Mario pushed Sonic on the bed and pinned him down.

Meanwhile At Daisy's Castle, Peach, Daisy, Amy Rose, and Rouge the Bat were having a great party. They were just finishing a war of pillow fighting. Daisy and Rouge were lying on the bed, catching their breath, while the others were on the floor. That...WAS AWESOME!" Daisy shouted. "I'm glad I invited you guys over tonight!"

"I love your room!" Amy complimented. "I'm so jealous. I wish I had a room this big."

"Especially this bed." Rouge was next to Daisy on the bed. "I need a new mattress."

"Peeeaaach," Amy whined. "Stop playing games on your laptop and hang out with us!"

"I'm not playing games on it, I'm just checking my castle." Peach turned her laptop around so everyone can see. "I use it to check to see if the castle is not being invaded by Bowser."

"Isn't Mario already helping you with that?" Daisy said while crawling to Peach.

"Yes, but I'm just checking if Mario and his friend didn't go anywhere that was kept secret." She clicked to the living room. "The toads put the cameras in every room. Oh! I forgot to tell Mario about this! If he sees any of the cameras, he might think Bowser or any other villain is spying on him!"

"You can tell him later when you get back." Daisy said while staring at the laptop. "How about you play with the others while I check your castle for you?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Peach gave the laptop to Daisy.

"I'm sure of it." Daisy sat by a corner while Rouge followed her.

"I wanna see her place too!" Daisy smiled and began playing around with the cameras. The living room looked good. She clicked to zoom in for a close up, and then zoomed out. Then she zoomed in and out, in and out. "Oh no, the castle's shaking!" They both laughed and continued to the kitchen, and then the bathroom. They stopped on a camera that said "Top Secret." They both looked at each other and then clicked to see what was there, and it was the secret jacuzzi.

"Peach...has a jacuzzi?" Daisy made a sad face. "Why does Peach always have things that I don't have?"

"You have awesome stuff too," Rouge comforted, "like that huge video game arcade."

"I guess you're right." Daisy took one more look at the jacuzzi before clicking to the next camera, which was Peach's bedroom. "Still pink as usual. I would die if I lived with just one color."

"Isn't your whole room yellow?" Rouge pointed out.

"S-shut up!" Daisy blushed and clicked out of the bedroom. The last room was the guest's bedroom. "Guest's bedrooms aren't really that great, but we could still take a look just in case." She clicked on the camera to the guest bedroom...and she wished she had never clicked on it. They both had their jaws dropped and gasped as Mario and Sonic were on the bed, making out, while Mario pinned him down. "M-MARIO?"

"AND SONIC?" They both covered their mouths.

"Is everything alright?" Peach asked.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." Daisy lied. "I saw a spider next to me." They were now speechless while watching Peach's and Amy's lovers in bed when the girls don't know anything about it.

"Let's take this to another room so they won't hear." Rouge suggested.

"Good idea." Daisy lifted the laptop up and they both went to Daisy's guest bedroom. They sat on the bed and continued watching what was unbelievable. "This is going to be hot."

"Yes it will." Rouge replied. The couple was in a rough kiss, with their tongues rubbing against each other and explored each other's mouths. Mario was stroking Sonic's tail, which was a sensitive spot for him. He blushed and wanted to moan, but his mouth was happily being invaded. Mario broke the kiss and went down to his neck, pecking kisses there.

"I missed you." Sonic confessed.

"It's only been a week." Mario took Sonic's shoes and gloves off and threw them off the bed. He rubbed his inner thigh again, before going down between his legs. Sonic arched his back a bit, surprised from the unexpected touch. He tugged on Mario's overalls, wanting them off. Mario complied, unbuttoning the overalls and taking them off. He then pulled his shirt off his head. He was now only in red boxers. Sonic sat up and grabbed the underwear from both sides and slid them down. Sonic blushed and stared as pre-cum was leaking from the tip. He bent over and licked it off, and then took the head in his mouth.

"Do they do this during the Olympic Games?" Daisy said.

"I'm not sure, but I guess so." Rouge replied. Sonic then took it deeper in his mouth, almost deep-throating it. Mario closed his eyes and rested a hand on Sonic's head. "If I keep watching this," Rouge was shaking a little, "my pussy will be aching all night."

Daisy looked under her dress to look at her panties. She was getting wet. "I know what you mean."

Mario pulled away from Sonic and pinned him down on the bed again. They kissed for a moment. "My turn." Mario's hand went to Sonic's crotch again, stroking his member.

"Ahh..." Sonic looked away and blushed from embarrassment. He started to throb in his hand. The hand went lower, down to his balls and then down to the hole near his tail. "N-no, not there!"

"Don't be embarrassed, you've had this before." Mario opened the drawer near the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some on his fingers and went back to Sonic's tail hole, rubbing it before sliding one finger in. Sonic gasped and arched his back. "Relax." Mario said and moved his finger around inside him.

"It still feels weird." Sonic blushed. Mario inserted the second finger. Sonic was panting heavily in pleasure. Mario was looking for that one spot, until he hit something and Sonic arched his back again.

"Ahh, not there!" He began to squirm from this much attention. He was beginning to get used to the fingers like before. "Mario, please." He begged.

"Hm?" Mario took out his fingers and looked at Sonic. He whimpered as the touch was gone, and he wanted something bigger.

"I...want you...in me." He was shaking as he said it. Mario nodded to his command as he was also desperate. More lube was applied as he lubricated himself. He crawled on top of Sonic, spread his legs open, and got in position. He looked up at Sonic. "Go on." Sonic smiled and nodded. Mario leaned forward, entering him slowly. Sonic held him close with tears in his eyes, "Ahhh!" He was fully penetrated by the plumber's length. Mario put a hand on his cheek to wipe the tears away.

"You okay?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much like before."

While watching the lovers on the laptop, Daisy couldn't take it anymore and slid a hand in her panties, rubbing herself. Rouge saw this and pulled her hand from her panties. She pulled them down and said, "You keep watching." She took her glove off her hand and rubbed and fingered Daisy's pussy for her.

Sonic nodded as he was ready. Mario leaned forward to kiss Sonic again as he gently moved in an out of him. The kiss prevented Sonic from moaning, but as Mario went faster but still gentle, he couldn't help but groan in the kiss. Sonic couldn't stand the slow pace. 'If only he went faster.' Sonic thought, since he couldn't talk. As if Mario read his mind, he broke the kiss and held his hips, thrusting faster. The bed started to shake violently. "Yes yes yes!" Sonic tightened around Mario for a moment and shouted as Mario kept hitting the sweet spot. The only sounds that came from the room was the bed creaking and ah-ahs. Suddenly Mario slowed down to a complete stop and Sonic began to whimper. He stopped whimpering as he was flipped and turned around on all fours. He groaned as he was penetrated again. He gasped as he felt a hand stroking his member as he was pounded senseless. They were now in a pleasurable rhythm.

"You're really tight today." Mario said.

"I can't help it. It feels really go-Ah!" Sonic was interrupted by a hard thrust and tightened up again. "Ohh it's so deep!" Mario pinned him to the headboard of the bed. They both were seeing stars or any other weird shapes in their vision. Mario's other hand went to one of Sonic's and held it tight.

"C-Can't hold it much longer." The red one grunted as he was getting close to climax.

"Ah, do what you, ah, want. I'm, ah, yours!" Sonic was almost to the end as well. The plumber went faster than before, making the hedgehog even tighter. "Going t-t-to..."

Mario tugged on Sonic's cock one more time before he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Sonic!" He released in Sonic, which he didn't care. Sonic followed suit, climaxing on the bed sheets and himself. Mario gently collapsed on top of Sonic and panted. Sonic turned his head to Mario, reached for his hand and they intertwined. Mario pulled out and rolled off onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Peach and Amy were playing a board game. "Whatever happened to those two?" Peach wondered.

"Going through your laptop shouldn't take that long." Amy replied. Suddenly, Daisy and Rouge entered the princess' bedroom and they both plopped on her bed. "What's with you too?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing, just exhausted from today's activities." Daisy and Rouge lied, but they were lying about being exhausted.

Daisy went over to Rouge's ear and whispered, "Best slumber party ever."

"Definitely." What Peach and Amy don't know is that Rouge made Daisy have a great orgasm, while Rouge's hand fell asleep. "You owe me."

Back at Peach's castle, the couple were lying next to each other on the bed, holding each other close. They were resting from tonight's activities. "Mario?" Sonic shook the plumber's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I think...I might have some feelings for you." Sonic confessed and blushed heavily.

"Same for you." They both kissed for a moment and then slept through the whole night in each other's arms. 


End file.
